Luke and Lorelai: Looking at Pictures
by HNfan1992
Summary: JavaJunkie reunion Oneshot, Season 7. Takes place just after Lorelai and Christopher have broken up. Luke and Lorelai both recieve pieces of news that makes them re-think what they mean to each other and the possibility of a relationship. Read and Review!


**Disc****laimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls**_**.**_

_**LUKE AND LORELAI**_

**Set after Chris and Lorelai have broken up in Season Seven. **

Lorelai Gilmore hurried down the steps of her house, purse and keys in one hand, jacket over her arm and cell phone held to her ear in her other hand. She was late for work, yet again, and today was the day that a group of rich business men from Chicago were coming to stay for a few days, presumably while they were doing a big deal in Hartford.

She opened the jeep door, got in and started the engine.

"So, sweets, how's life as a soon-to-be Yale graduate? You should really get around to starting a pension, you're getting so old."

Rory grinned into the phone. "I don't think so, mom. I still have to come home to Mommy every month, remember?"

Lorelai pulled out onto the road. "Yes, but you have to remember, I only let you come home because you do my laundry. So, nothing new with you?"

"No, not much," said Rory. "I've got a heap of editing to do for the paper, three essays to write plus Logan's taking me out tomorrow night, but it's doable. What about you? What's up in Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai shook her hair out of her eyes. "I've got a group of rich businessmen coming to the inn in around half an hour, uh, town meeting tonight and, ooh!, phoning Stalina to let her know that I will have a broken neck tomorrow."

Rory sighed. "Come on, mom. It's not that big a deal. Just think of it as a normal Friday Night Dinner – you, me, Grandma, Grandpa. It'll be fine."

"No it won't. When I tell her it'll be, 'oh no, the silly girl, can't keep a man for more than two seconds, why can't she be more like Rory, blagh blagh blagh.'" Rory made to interrupt but Lorelai pulled into the Dragonfly's car park. "Sorry hun, gotta go. Have a good day, alright? Speak soon," and she hung up the phone and went into Sookie's kitchen.

"Morning, Sookie!" she called to Sookie's bum, which was sticking out from underneath the shelf in the middle of the room. "Whatcha doing?"

Sookie huffed and puffed and managed to back out of her hole. "I dropped an earring, one of my favourites that Jackson got for our wedding anniversary. So I got down here and found it, but then discovered that Michel's designer cuff-links were also hiding there and so I had to bury them even deeper." She saw the look on Lorelai's face as she poured out her coffee. "I'm good now."

Lorelai smirked. "Sookie... what did we say about hiding things from Michel?"

Sookie grinned. "Do it as much as possible?"

"Spot on, hun. Go to the top of the class."

Lorelai gulped down the last of her coffee and made her way out to the front desk. On her way she met Michel looking radiant.

"Wow Michel, you look happy!" she said.

Michel beamed. "Oh, but I am! The charming Miss Patty, you know, from the town?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes Michel, I know Miss Patty."

"Well, she has just rung me to inform me that that horrible, horrible man Taylor Doose cheated on his entry for the photography competition that was held last week and that I, Michel Gerrard, am the new runner-up! That is wonderful, no?"

Lorelai nodded wisely. "If you say so, Michel."

Michel's smile disappeared. "Well, I was only sharing a piece of enjoyable information with you. There's no need to be like that."

"I'm sorry, Michel. Hey, it's great that you won. What did you get?"

Michel smiled again. "50 dollars and a new memory card for my Nikon." He saw the expression on Lorelai's face and pouted. "I am going away now," he said and went into the dining room.

Lorelai shook her head and brought up the booking arrangements for the businessmen so she'd be ready when they arrived and thought about the photo show the previous week. It had been organised to raise money to repair and re-paint the gazebo, which had been crashed into by Kirk learning to drive a mo-ped. Everyone had to pay 5 for each photo they entered into each class, of which there were three. The first was for still life, the second for action and the third was for pictures that had been taken around town, for example a picture of Miss Patty's students dressed up when they advertised for the cider mill. That was the class that had had the most entries. Lorelai had been in charge of looking after the entries, a task that she found impossible as she was always losing things, and she was glad that it was all over and she could get back to only worrying about her own stuff.

The businessmen approached the desk and she put on her most charming smile.

"Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn."

**Break**

As Lorelai was just about to walk to Weston's to get her lunch her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Lore, it's me."

Lorelai sighed. "Hi Chris."

There was a silence. Both felt uneasy. Then Chris spoke up. "So, Lore, how, er, how are you?"

Lorelai breathed out. "I'm good, Chris. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm…good." He faltered. "Listen, Lore. I need to talk to you. Are you free now?"

"Er, yes. Shoot."

As Lorelai walked out of the inn and lent against a tree Chris began to talk. "First I want to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

Lorelai flushed. "I know, Chris. We've had this conversation before."

Christopher bit his lip on the other end of the phone. "I know, sorry. To tell you the truth, I feel a bit awkward."

"Yeah, me too. It's… it's what it is."

"Right." There was a pause. "Okay, so the real reason I'm calling, and you know I wouldn't otherwise, is this. I spoke to a lawyer about getting a divorce and I found out something very good and very interesting."

Lorelai frowned. "What? Can it be done in less than a day?"

Chris gave a little laugh. "No, Lore, it's actually much better than that. Apparently we were never actually married."

Lorelai was stunned. "Are you serious?"

Chris laughed. "Yep. I showed our 'marriage certificate' to the lawyer and he said it was a fake, that we'd been scammed out of our money."

Lorelai sat down. "Wow. That's great. I mean, I'll always miss that money, but I guess we didn't do too badly out of the consequences, considering. So, I guess we never have to see each other again, huh?"

Chris sighed. "I suppose." They both knew they would, though. And after all they'd been through it would be as friends, nothing more.

Chris broke the silence. "And Lore?"

"What?"

"Don't leave it too long, okay?" he said then hung up.

Lorelai shut her phone and sat in thought for a moment. It was a lot to take in. Her whole life she'd blocked out the hard things but now, for the first time, she was beginning to realize what kept her going. It was Luke. But how did he feel? She'd hurt him so much, on that terrible night, and she didn't think he'd ever forgive her. She'd just have to forget about him. Forever.

**Break**

A heavily pregnant Lane waddled through her and Zach's bedroom door and plonked herself down on the sofa. Zach and Brian were working and her mama had gone over to Woodbridge to get more towels so Lane had the house to herself. She was planning to watch tv, drink her 'mocktail' and have a little snooze. It was exhausting, carrying two extra people around inside her. They were due in three weeks' time but it didn't seem possible that she could get any bigger.

A knock on the door woke her up and, glancing at the clock she saw it was 16.54. Who could it be?

She managed to lumber over to the door and a pleasant surprise awaited her there. Rory was standing on the threshold, holding a bag of supplies and a photo album.

"Rory!" cried Lane, grinning. "Come on in!"

Rory smiled. "Hey, Lane! Wow, you look great! How is everything?"

Lane sighed. "You know. I'm pregnant." She sighed. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, this and that. I saw Zach at Luke's and he said you could use some girl company. I can stay for about an hour then I have to get ready for Friday Night Dinner."

Lane beamed. "Well, don't I feel special! So what's that you've got there?"

Rory pulled out the photo album. "Oh, I bumped into Miss Patty and she gave me this book of the photo competition entries to look through. You know, I really miss these crazy town events." She paused, reminiscing over all the events she'd attended over the past ten years. "Talk me through them all?"

**Break **

Lorelai stood, cowering behind Rory, before the door of her parents' house. Tonight was the night. The night she told her parents the whole story.

She shook herself. Who was she kidding? She'd tell them, in three sentences, that although she and Chris were separating they couldn't get a divorce because they were never actually married. She'd filled Rory in on the way from Stars Hollow and Rory was happy for her mother. It had never seemed right, having her parents married. Just that word, parents, made her frown. She could hardly call Chris her father, he was more like an uncle that occasionally sent her a Birthday card or present.

The door opened and Rory smiled at the maid. "Hi there. We're here for dinner – my grandparents should be expecting us?"

The maid, a tiny woman in her twenties, curtseyed graciously. "Yes of course, welcome, Ms and Ms Gilmore. Please come in?"

Rory pulled Lorelai in behind her and the maid closed the door. She motioned towards the living room, where Emily's voice could be heard.

"What do you mean, you're out of fish? You can't be out of fish, my husband needs four portions a day to keep him healthy. Yes, really. You don't? Then you're an imbecile. Excuse me? I do not have an attitude problem. You're the one who won't supply my fish. I see. Well, it seems to me that you don't know who I am. So I'll tell you. I'm Emily Gilmore, that's who I am. Yes." She waited for a moment. "I should think so too. Goodbye."

As she slammed the phone down Rory and Lorelai entered the room. When she saw them, Emily sighed.

"I don't know what I have to do to get people to do what I want them to, I really don't. Sit down, both of you."

They sat down and Richard came in. Rory got up to hug him.

"Rory, Lorelai. How are you both?"

They made polite conversation for ten minutes and although Rory kept nudging Lorelai with her foot and shoulder the latter still had not mentioned her latest news.

When they were all sat at the table and the salads were in front of them Lorelai looked at Rory. Rory gave her a little nod and, as her parents started on their salads, she took a deep breath and launched in.

"Mom, dad? I have something to tell you."

Emily sat up straighter. "You're _pregnant_? Oh Lorelai, that's wonderful. When is it due?"

Lorelai was amazed. "I'm, er, I'm not pregnant, mom."

Richard nodded. "Then you're moving after Rory's graduation."

"No, Grandpa, it's neither of those things," chimed in Rory.

Silence fell and Lorelai tensed up. "IbrokeupwithChristopher," she said. "And before you ask, although we've separated we aren't actually married anyway so we can't get a divorce. Apparently it wasn't legal in France or something, I dunno, but anyway it's good because now it's completely over. Done. Finito."

Richard and Emily rolled their eyes at each other. Lorelai winced.

"You could show a little sympathy, you know," said Lorelai, cowering slightly at the thought of what they could say.

Richard thought for a moment. "I'm not sorry, Lorelai, I'm glad. I think I've discovered over the last few months that Christopher is not the right man for you and to be honest I was wondering how long you'd last since I noticed something was up when I was in hospital."

Lorelai was surprised. "You knew, dad?"

Richard nodded. "I certainly did. And Emily, don't you agree that this is for the best?"

Emily was about to argue but she saw the stern look on Richard's face. "Er, yes, Lorelai. I do."

Lorelai sighed in relief and smiled at Rory. Rory grinned back.

They continued their meal and although Emily didn't say anything out of the ordinary Lorelai knew there was something coming. There always was.

After dessert had arrived and the four of them were busy tucking into the soufflé, there was silence. They were appreciating the sweet taste when Emily brought up the subject of Lorelai's break up with Christopher again.

"So Lorelai, has Luke moved in yet?"

Richard, Rory and Lorelai looked up in shock. "_Excuse_ me?" demanded Lorelai, taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"

Emily looked at her daughter defiantly. "Well, you break up with him, a couple of months later you marry Christopher, then that ends as well. One can only assume that the reason for your break up was that you're not over Luke yet."

Lorelai was astounded. "What? No, mom. God, you really know how to get a dig in, don't you." She sniffed. "I am not back with Luke. I've told you, it's over. Chris and I broke up because, it wasn't right and it had nothing, I repeat _nothing_, to do with Luke. So just stay out of it, okay?" Her voice had risen to a shout and Richard and Rory looked at Emily, willing her not to pursue it. Emily seemed to realize she'd pushed it too far and subsided.

When it was time for Lorelai and Rory to go Emily and Richard walked them to the door. Richard opened it and turned to Rory.

"Now, young lady, you take care and study well. Let me know if you need any help, remember, I went through Yale and I know how to get through the finals. Just call me and I'll have a word with the exam administrator."

Rory grinned. "Thanks, Grandpa, but I think I'll be alright. It never hurt me to do things the normal way."

She gave him a hug and stepped out the door. "Bye, Grandma. Thanks for dinner, it was lovely." Then she got into her car and drove away.

Lorelai was left facing her parents. She shifted awkwardly and took half a step towards the door.

"Thanks, mom, dad. See you next week."

Richard looked at her. "I'm sorry about your un-marriage, Lorelai. Really. I just want you to be happy."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, daddy."

She made to leave but Emily stepped into her path. "Look Lorelai, I'm going to be frank. Although I wish you could have married Christopher and stuck with it," she paused. "I realize now that you think differently and I accept that you've made your choice. Go back to Luke."

Lorelai didn't say anything. So she hadn't convinced her mother. She should have known. Emily knew her too well, too damn well, to be fooled on her daughter's love life. Lorelai had to put her straight.

"He's moved on, mom. It's over."

Emily looked sad. "Just give it one more go, please. It'll be worth it."

Lorelai gave a weak smile. "Thanks, mom. I'll think about it." She gave a mother a quick, impulsive hug then she was gone, longing to have some time to herself to think during the drive home.

**Break**

It was packed in Luke's Diner and Luke himself was busy as ever, taking orders, clearing tables, settling bills. Zach and Caesar were helping him but there was still a couple of groups waiting for tables.

"Hey, Luke," said Kirk, who was sitting at the counter.

Luke scowled. "Not now, Kirk. Eat or leave."

Kirk looked upset. "I can't decide if I want my last pancake or not," he said. "I'm so busy, what with the new business and all, that the little mundane things, such as eating, are giving me so much more harassment."

Luke stopped in his tracks, annoyed. "You got a new business?"

Kirk nodded proudly. He'd been wanting to tell someone for a couple of hours. Here was his chance. "I sure as hell do have a new business. I, Kirk Gleason, am the proud owner, manager and sole worker of '_Kirk's Modeling Agency'_. Luke, you looking for a part time job? I could work out a course of Connecticut's best looking Diner owners."

Luke's face turned puce. "Caesar? I'm taking a break. Please get rid of Kirk."

If it had been any other customer Luke would have chucked them out of the door, but this was Kirk. 32-year-old Kirk who cried when people told him off. Even Luke wasn't that cold-hearted.

He made his way upstairs and slammed the door. Taking a glass of water he downed it in one and sat down at his table. Things had been so crazy the last few months. He'd lost the one person he'd ever cared about, found out he had a daughter, the diner had lately been completely swamped 24/7… Luke just needed a few moments to himself.

He'd been up there for around 10 minutes, eating a sandwich and drinking a glass of water, when there was a timid knock on the door. Luke sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk, although he should probably open up. You never knew who it might be…

"Come on in," he called. The door opened and April came into the room, walking slowly.

Luke stared. "Hi, sweetie! Wow, I didn't know you were here! When did you come? I hope your mom knows about this." He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "Good to see you."

April smiled at him, a little awkwardly. "Oh yes, mom knows I'm here. She knows why I'm here and she supported me coming all the way. I was going to call you but she said I should probably tell you in person."

Luke frowned. "What? Tell me what?"

April helped herself to a drink and sat down. Luke followed.

"Well, are you ready?"

Luke nodded. "I'm ready."

April nodded slowly. She seemed tense. "Okay, well. First of all, I want you to know that you're a great guy and I really don't want you to be disappointed."

Luke frowned. "What? April honey, what is it?"

April took a deep breath. "Well. You know when I did that test at school for the science fair? To find out who my father was?"

Luke breathed out slowly. "Yes, of course I do."

"Well, the thing is…" April faltered. "The thing is, my uncle, the one who helped me, well, he made a mistake."

Luke stared. "I'm sorry, you what?"

"Apparently he was sorting his lab out last week and he found the files from my case and he, well, he… he realized they'd been mis-labelled." She paused. "God Luke, I'm so sorry but… but you're not my daddy."

Luke reeled. What? How could this be? He knew he should be surprised but, actually, a little part of him wasn't. He'd never really felt a link or anything, although he'd taken on his duty as a father, and he's just assumed that it was because he hated kids or something. Come on, he thought, she doesn't even look like me. And the brains, her social skills… he wasn't surprised.

"Oh," he said.

They sat in silence for a minute, April twisting her hands around in her lap and Luke jiggling his leg. Eventually he broke the silence.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who is? Your father, I mean."

April took a deep breath. "Er, this is the other bit. I'm not sure how you'll take it. Just remember, don't shoot the messenger."

Luke looked at her.

"Okay, okay. Um, mom wasn't exactly faithful to you, Luke. She says, er, that she was seeing someone else at the same time as you."

Luke heard her, but he didn't take in what she was saying. "You mean, she was two-timing me?"

April nodded. "Sorry."

Luke closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, April was still there.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm not mad."

April breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not?"

"No. It happened a long time ago. And besides, no offense to you, April, but I never cared about your mom. Really. It's probably best this way."

April nodded. "So, I guess I should go. So, I'm really sorry about everything. Really. I'm not going to meet my new daddy, I don't want to. I just want to forget it all. I'll write and email, okay? If you want. If you don't just email me once, and I won't. Seriously, Luke, thanks for everything. And, well, goodbye." She kissed him quickly on the cheek then left, leaving Luke at the table.

He leaned back. What did he feel? Sadness? Pain? He thought for a moment and realized, it was relief. He didn't have any obligations any more. No one relied upon him, except for Kirk and that didn't count. He was happy. Now, there was just one person for him to tell, to set straight, then he was free. Free as a bird.

**Break**

It was a couple of days later and Lorelai was returning home after a day at work. She climbed the steps to her house, rummaging in her bag for her keys, and stopped dead on her porch. There was a small box, like a shoebox, sitting at the foot of her door.

Curiosity flooded her and she picked it up. It was a plain cardboard box, except for the word '_LORELAI'_ written on the top mysteriously. She went inside, sat down on the couch and opened up the box.

As the contents spilled onto her lap her breath caught in her mouth. It was amazing.

Inside the box were at least 70 photos. And they were all of her and Luke. Together at the firelight festival six years ago, that Rachel had taken, the Founders' Day Parade, dancing at Liz and TJ's wedding, sitting in each other's arms in the gazebo, toasting their engagement… all pictures of her and Luke, before and during their relationship.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized how much she missed Luke and she sifted through the pictures. Then, right at the bottom of the box, was a piece of notepaper, folded in half. Lorelai unfolded it and read the content.

'_Dear Lorelai,_

_I know how much this gift will mean to you and I hope you deal with it in the right way. I have been collecting these for the last few weeks and when I heard about your non-marriage/break-up with the Hayden Guy I felt it was the right time to present you with these photos._

_I hope they bring you happiness._

_Just know that everyone cares about you and we all want what's best for you. _

_Good Luck.'_

Lorelai finished and sniffed, feeling the wetness of her cheeks but not doing anything to dry them. She'd realized what she had to do. If she didn't do it, she'd die. He was part of her life and they were meant to be together.

She pushed the photos aside and blindly made her way back outside and into the road that led to the middle of town. She had to see him.

She came out onto the town square and headed over towards Luke's, but stopped when she saw him coming towards him. She noticed now how empty the town was and it was just her and Luke out there, alone, together.

He gave a half smile when he saw her and stopped a few feet in front of her. He couldn't help noticing that even though it was obvious she'd been crying, she was still incredibly beautiful. The hair, the eyes, the figure… and he'd thrown it all away. Well, he wasn't going to do that again.

"Hi," she said, sniffing.

"Hi."

He stepped towards her. "Lorelai, I have something to tell you. I've wanted to say it for a couple of days, since I found out, but couldn't. But I have to tell you. So…"

"Go on," she said, taking a step too. "Talk to me."

Luke continued. "April came to see me on Tuesday, all the way from New Mexico. You see, when she did that test that said I was her father, her uncle had mis-labeled the results and, I dunno, just found them or something, anyway, the thing is…" he looked her in the eyes. "The thing is, I'm not April's dad."

The silence was unbearable. Luke had to break it, but somehow he couldn't. Not yet.

Lorelai's lip trembled. "You sure?"

Luke nodded. "Yup, I'm sure."

They looked at each other for a moment then Lorelai knew she would break down if she didn't say it soon.

"Luke," she whispered. He took her hands. "Luke. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said and soon she was sobbing into his plaid shirt. He stroked her back and hair and held her while she cried.

He didn't know how long it was before she stopped and took a deep breath. He didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with him, there in the town square.

She took a step back and looked at him.

"I also have something to say. I owe you an apology, first. I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Me too, Lorelai. I can't believe I let you go."

"And the main news is that I was never married to Chris, it was all a mistake, and he's gone. Forever."

"I know. I heard," he said.

He saw the blaze in her eyes, the wetness of her cheeks and it was too much for him.

"I love you," he said.

Lorelai's heart turned and she found herself drawn to him. "I love you too," she said, and then they kissed. Luke wrapped his arms around her, she felt comforted and took hold of his waist. They kissed and kissed until Lorelai drew back and took his hands. Luke knew this was it.

"Marry me?" he asked. Lorelai nodded then realized it wasn't enough. "Of course," she whispered, and he fumbled in his back pocket and brought out a ring.

"Luke," she breathed as he slid it onto her finger. "How did you know-"

"Shh," he said. "I knew, okay? I knew."

Then he drew her to him and, as they kissed, both knew that they were finally going to get their beginning, middle and end. There was no question about it. They were getting married.

**THE END**


End file.
